


Tanítás

by Tia_Marsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pictures, Severus Snape Has a Sibling
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Summary: A történet, ahol Harry tanít valamit Pitonnak
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Tanítás

\- Ezek kik? – kérdezte Harry, miközben a fotót nézte. Bár inkább azt is kérdezhette volna, hogy „Ő meg ki?”, mivel Perselust felismerte, a férfi szüleit kikövetkeztette. De nem tudta, ki lehet az a fiatal fiú a jobb oldalon.

Éppen Perselus szüleinek házat takarították ki, mivel a férfi elhatározta, hogy végre túlad rajta. Nem akarta őt magával hozni, de kikönyörögte magának, hogy eljöhessen, mondván, hogy segítene. Ezzel szemben inkább csak szemügyre vette a régi tárgyakat, festményeket, ruhákat. Meglepődött, mivel valami olyasmi típusú házra számított, mint a Grimmauld tér, sötét, ahol érezni a fekete mágiát. Amikor azonban belépett rá kellett jönnie, hogy itt semmi ehhez hasonló nincsen jelen. A ház csupán piszkos volt és elhanyagolt.

Perselus családjának sosem volt kimondottan köze a fekete mágiához… Perselus születése előtt. Abból, amit Harry a férfiről tudott, kikövetkeztette, hogy egyszerűen csak nem foglalkoztak vele. Hagyták, csináljon azt, amit akar, hadd döntsön rosszul, vagy akár jól, nekik mintha mindegy lett volna.

\- A szüleim, én és az öcsém – hajolt a kép fölé Perselus, majd gyorsan továbblépdelt, ott hagyva a meglepődött Harryt a képpel a kezében.

\- Neked van testvéred?

\- Van.

Harry megint meghökkent, mint már oly’ sokszor Perselus mellett. Évek óta együtt éltek, mégis a férfi még mindig rengeteg titkot rejtegetett. Ezekről nem direkt nem beszélt, egyszerűen csak nem kerültek szóba, és magától sosem kezdett mesélni róluk. Harry azonban szerette benne ezt a titokzatosságot és zárkózottságot.

\- És megbeszélted vele a ház eladását?

Perselus nem válaszolt. Már a másik szobában takarta le újra huzatokkal a régi bútorokat, de Harry tudta, hogy hallotta, amit kérdezett. Utánament.

\- Mondom, megbeszélted vele is, hogy eladod a házat?

\- Miért kellene?

\- Mert a testvéred! Nem hiszem, hogy képes lennél eladni a szüleitek házát úgy, hogy nem is szólsz neki. Lehet, hogy lenne valami, amit el akarna innen vinni, mert fontos neki – érvelt logikusan Harry.

\- Neki sosem volt itt fontos semmi, amint megtehette, lelépett.

\- Haragszol rá?

\- Nem. – De Harry tudta, hogy igen. Csendes léptekkel a férfi mellé lépett, és a kezébe nyomta a képet.

\- Szerintem akkor is beszélned kellene vele. Csak a rend kedvéért… Azt hittem, te is tudod, hogy a család a legfontosabb. Ne kelljen erről pont neked beszélnem.

Perselus nem válaszolt, ledobta a képet a még leterítetlen kis asztalra, ami ott állt mellettük, majd tovább folytatta a takarítást. Harry is visszament a könyvespolchoz, ahol a képet találta. Órákig dolgoztak még, és habár pálcával is rásegítettek, lassan haladtak. Különösen a könyvek elpakolásával, mivel Perselus nem hagyta, hogy azok mozgatásához mágiát használjanak. Néhány kötet pedig olyan vaskos volt, hogy Harry úgy érezte, le fog szakadni a karja.

Mikor végül indulni készültek, Harry utoljára körbejárt még a házban, csak hogy lássa, minden rendben van-e. Alig tudott elnyomni egy kis mosolyt, amikor meglátta, hogy a kép eltűnt a kis asztalról. Biztosra vette, hogy azóta már a férfi talárjában pihen.

***

Harry hallotta becsukódni az ajtót, így máris a konyhába sietett, hogy megnézze, hogyan áll a vacsora. Minden remeknek látszott.

\- Jó illata van – lépett mögé Perselus, majd átölelte a derekát.

Harry elmosolyodott.

\- Na, eladtad?

\- Meggondoltam magam. Úgy döntöttünk, még várunk vele…

\- Döntöttünk?

Perselus válasz helyett belecsókolt a nyakába, így Harry kénytelen volt letenni a további kérdezősködés tervéről. De nem is volt rá szükség, tudta, hogy Perselus jól döntött.


End file.
